Question: Add.
Explanation: Next, let's jump $3$ on the number line. $+14$ $+3$ $0$ $5$ $10$ $15$ $20$ The jumps end at the number ${17}$. $+14$ $+3$ $\boxed{17}$ $0$ $5$ $10$ $15$ $20$ ${17}={14} + 3$